wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
Once your character advances to Level 40, you will have the ability to equip and ride a mount. While on a mount your character will gain additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance and Armor. As you train and level them up, the bonuses will be even greater. Mounts also give improved running speeds while in Campaigns, Battlegrounds, World Map and Guild Battle. Every player will receive a "free" White Battle Steed once they reach Level 40 and have the ability to gain additional mounts by way of special events, quests and Balen purchases. The more mounts you own, the stronger you can become. With the use of Mount Training Whips (aka Beast Souls), your mount's abilities can be upgraded to gain additional power. Each mount has specific stats that "stack" with other mounts owned. For example, if you own the White Battle Steed with a +5 strength bonus and the Shadow Steed with a +10 strength bonus, your total bonus would be +15 strength. When you are training your mount, you are only training the White Battle Steed and not each mount individually. The statistics from the White Battle Steed and the other mounts will stack so even if you equip another mount, the stats will be the same. In other words, all the Special mounts are basically “skins” that only change the appearance of what you are riding. Special mounts cannot be trained. You can view which mount another player is currently riding by viewing their profile and clicking on the saddle icon. This will bring up a screen that shows the current mount they are using and the accumulated stat total. *Button Stables: your collection of steeds *Button Train: for 35 Balens or 1 Mount Training Whip you get 10 EXP points in the selected bar *Button Advanced Train: 20x Train *Button Mount/Rest: lets you mount or dismount your steed * *Strength: 1 strength = PATK +4 and PDEF +1 *Intellect: 1 intellect = MATK +4 and MDEF+1 *Endurance: 1 endurance = HP +20 *Armor: 1 armor = PDEF +4 and MDEF +4 * *Mount Training Whips: Required to level up Mounts. They can be found by doing altar blessings, completing daily devotion quest, guild battles, guild chests and other special events. +10 in the selected bar. You have a chance to get a "Therions Blessing Buff" each time you use the Train button. (EXP x5) * *Mounts are classified as either Normal or Special Mounts. ---- =Normal Mounts:= White Battle Steed (Level 1 Stable) Reach Level 40 to acquire. Str +5, Int +5, End +5, Arm +5, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +100 Imperial Steed (Level 2) Upgrade stables to level 2 (13,000 points required for upgrade). Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +20, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +200 Phantom Steed (Level 3) Upgrade stables to level 3 (51,000 points required for upgrade). Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +40%, Beast Soul Points +500 Heavenly Pegasus (Level 4) Upgrade stables to level 4 (101000 points required for upgrade). Str +?, Int +?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +40%, Beast Soul Points +? Thunder Panther (Level 5) Upgrade stables to level 5 (? points required for upgrade) Str +?, Int+?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +40%, Beast Soul Points +? Phantom Komodo (Level 6) Upgrade stables to level 6 (? points required for upgrade) Str +?, Int+?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +?%, Beast Soul Points +? =Special Mounts:= Ruby-Eyed Steed Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +50 Shadow Steed Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +50 Luxury Jaguar Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +50 Darknite Steed 6000 (20*300, then synthesise) Crypt Tokens, requires completion of Forgotten Catacombs Level 100. Str +40, Int +40, End +40, Arm +40, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +200 Royal Steed 10,000 Insignia, requires Crusader honor rank. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +250 Go to the Blacksmith to synthesize the Steed after purchasing. Hurricane Steed 50 million gold (50,000 guild contribution points), requires Level 10 Guild Shop. (Note: Level 10 Guild Shop sells Shards, not the whole card, at 2,500 Contribution, or 2,500,000 gold) Note, it is more gold efficient to upgrade the corresponding Guild Skills to level 10 first if you are able. Consider this like an expensive level 11 upgrade to those four skills. Str +30, Int +30, End +30, Arm +30, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +150 White Alpaca Special Event (collect jigsaw pieces) or receive when purchasing Balen package. Or can be purchase in mystery shop with 1995 points and 1995 balens Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300 Piggy Requires 85 Rose Petal collected during the Valentines event. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300 Underworld Steed Recharge at least $ 299.99 - 30000 balens in the first 7 days of server release. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300 Wildfire Steed Can be purchased in mystery shop for 6995 points and 6995 Balens, also appears randomly for 6995 balens. Confirmed by Customer support. Strength: +50, Intelligence: +50, Endurance: +50, Armor: +50, Max stats lvl +5, Mount Strength: +300 Therion Sand-Rider 7 day Guild Master prize for winning Guild Battle championship. Str +100, Int +100, End +100, Arm +100, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +40%, Beast Soul Points +500 Reindeer Exchange christmas shards during christmas event. Or can be purchase in mystery shop with 1995 points and 1995 balens Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300 Nightshade Obtained by synthesizing 15 Mount Spirits. Mount spirits are obtained from the Warrior's Mark, which is received after getting 1k Cross-Server PvP Points. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +50 Frost Lynx Requires 120 Soldier's Medallion collected during May's event. (Collect Ancient Chest in order to obtain Soldier's Medallion) Str +15, Int +15, End +15, Arm +15, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300 Hawkstrider Requires 2000 Ancient Spirit collected during April's event. (Collect Ancient Seeds in order to acquire Ancient Spirits). Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +300